A Solstice memory 3rd person
by WhitePhoenixes
Summary: A Solstice memory from days long past proved to be the catalyst for change. YoungXena, YoungGabrielle


Title: A Solstice's memory

Author: KMCE

Summary: A Solstice memory from days long past proved to be the catalyst for change.

Disclaimer: Slightly OOC characters. Everyone except the doll belongs to TPTB. D: Done for the ASG July Challenge on XOC. Rate and review?

The howling winds and chilling rain forced many inhabitants of the small town to stay indoors. For once, even Cyrene's inn lacks the warm atmosphere it usually has. It was just too cold, and no matter how strongly the fire burned, a little of the chill still remained. Almost everyone was indoors, save for a girl.

The young girl, barely ten, was soaked to the skin. Long, dark hair clung to her lithe form, her thick cloak soaked through. The girl didn't seem to mind though; her mind focused on finding that _one _thing that would let her friend cheer up once more.

Sighing with exasperation when her rummage through the bushes yielded nothing, she collapsed on the ground, running a hand through her tangled hair. _I really want to find that doll! _The young girl thought angrily, thinking back to the events that had led her to this point.

_The day had started out normally, with Xena moaning and groaning at having to wake up at such an early hour to help her mother with the chores. She could never understand why she had to sweep the floors of the inn while her brothers get to run out and get the water and wood they would need for the day. To be honest, she rather be doing that than her current task. Nevertheless, being rather cowed by her mother's short (at times) temper, she did what she was told to do with minimal complaints._

_Gabrielle had come over around midday and the two girls had spent a few candlemarks playing before dinner. Their friendship was strange to say the least. Gabrielle, being five years younger than the ten year old, looked up immensely to the older girl. What was surprising was Xena's easy acceptance of the younger girl's tagging along, and soon, they were inseparable, sharing everything they did together. Their friendship startled their parents at first, and for some time, Cyrene did not understand why Xena would choose to let Gabrielle tag along with her when the girl had often voiced her irritation over having to take care of Lyceus. But over time, the two sets of parents came to accept their friendship, often marvelling at the close bond they share._

_However, Xena had not expected what happened during their games. She had chased after Gabrielle as usual, not knowing that the girl was carrying something precious with her at that time. Thus, as per her habit, she tackled the young girl onto the ground, proceeding to tickle her, only to be faced with a crying Gabrielle._

_"'Rielle?" she asked cautiously, clambering off the young girl. "Why are you crying?"_

_Her hands fluttered aimlessly over her friend's form, trying to find out if she had hurt the girl with their roughhousing._

_Gabrielle did not reply, merely looking up at the older girl with teary eyes. Solstice was coming soon, and she wanted to give her best friend something special. But now it was ruined, thanks to her forgetfulness, and in part, their games._

_"It's nothing, Xena," she lisped, accepting Xena's hand, scrambling up. _

_"You sure, 'Rielle?" the brunette asked uncertainly, biting her lip. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"_

_"You didn't, Xe." She hastened to assure her friend. "I broke my doll when I fell," she said sheepishly, reaching for her pocket and removing the now broken doll, bypassing the package she suspected was broken by now._

_Xena bit her lower lip, though it did not hide the tremble that had started at the sight of the doll. "I'm sorry, 'Rielle," she said softly, leaning down to hug her friend. "I promise I'll get you a new one, I promise!" she said with wide eyes, holding her friend close._

_"I know, Xe. I know you will!" the young blonde tried to forget that the doll was the last one available. Her father had bought it for her for her fourth birthday; but she did not want to upset her friend anymore. She merely reached for her friend's hand, and made for the house, tugging the dark haired girl along._

_"Come Xe, last one back is a rotten egg!" she laughed, letting go of Xena's hand, dashing towards the house._

_Looking after the enthusiastic girl with a bemused expression, Xena let her friend have a few minutes headstart, before dashing off after her. _

_Despite Xena's wishes, things got worse as the day progressed. Not only did Gabrielle find out that her favourite doll was broken, careful examination of the said object revealed that one of the hands had disappeared. With tears brimming in her eyes, she explained to her friend that the doll had been her gift from her father, and it was the 'bestest toy ever', which lead to Xena's current predicament. The girl, worried about her friend, had promised her that she would get the small piece back no matter what, and thus, she was out here in the rain, rather desperately searching for that small piece of wood._

_I'm sorry, Gabrielle, _she thought sadly, as she looked around her. It was still raining hard, and Xena was miserable. But she had promised 'Rielle, and Xena always kept her promises.

Standing up slowly, she realised that she could never find that small piece of wood in the pouring rain… _but I can carve her a new doll! _She thought triumphantly, setting out to gather materials before heading back to the inn.

Fortunately, Gabrielle was fast asleep already, and the only person awake was her mother, who had learnt over the years that Xena's questionable sleeping habits were not to be mentioned, especially when the girl had a determined gleam in her eyes.

Taking out the carving knife that she got for a birthday gift a few years back, Xena proceeded to carve out the shape of the doll, ignoring the tiredness that permeated her body. She did not know how long she sat there, but when dawn arrived, she was done with the doll, and dead tired. She hurriedly cleared up the mess she made, slipping back into the room she and Gabrielle shared whenever her friend slept over, and tucked the doll in next to her friend, before collapsing onto the bed.

"Happy Solstice, 'Rielle," she mumbled, before sleep claimed her.

Xena woke up two hours later to her friend's delighted squeals. Pushing herself off the bed, she stood up tiredly, blinking her eyes a few times before registering that her friend had gathered her in a tight hug.

"Hey, what's that for?" she asked hoarsely, looking at the girl affectionately.

"Thank you!" was all that she could make out, before she was smothered by another hug.

"Hey, ease up, 'Rielle," Xena chuckled, ruffling her friend's hair. "What got you so excited?" she asked, even though she already suspected the answer.

"Don't use that tone, Xe. Thank you for the doll! It's the best solstice gift ever!" Standing on tip toes, Gabrielle placed a sloppy kiss on Xena's cheek.

Disentangling herself from the tight embrace, Gabrielle reached for the gift she hoped wasn't all smashed up. "I know it isn't that nice by now," she started hastily, before being shushed by a finger.

"'Rielle," Xena started uncomfortably, "I want you to know that I'm sorry that I broke your doll yesterday. I know it meant a lot to you, being your father's gift and all, and I know this doll can never take the place of it. You're my best friend, 'Rielle and I hope I'll never make you cry anymore." the girl said solemnly.

Gabrielle smiled tremulously, shoving the package to Xena. "Then you won't mind if I give you this? I know you said that you didn't want to have presents for solstice, but take it?"

Xena accepted the package with a small smile, unwrapping it carefully. Gabrielle watched with bated breath, hoping that the small ornament wasn't broken beyond repair. To her surprise, it remained whole, and the girl was startled when her much stronger best friend hugged her tightly.

Lying forgotten on the bed was the wooden plaque, with the words 'Best Friends Always' engraved.

-------

High up on Mount Olympus, Aphrodite beamed, happy to see that her two favourite mortals were all right once more. They would never need to know that the package was indeed broken during Gabrielle's fall, nor do they need to know that without Aphrodite's help, the doll would never be finished in three hours.

Sometimes, honesty wasn't the best policy. It was better to let the two children have this happy memory that would only serve to bond them closer, rather than have the other outcome, which would have driven them apart, like careless words from emotional children have a tendency to do.

-------

It would only be years later, when the three met again that the truth was revealed. And this time, they were mature enough to fully appreciate the gifts that they received that night. For Xena, the memory of the day was what kept her going after running the gauntlet, driving her to find that one person that made her feel loved, cherished and valued. For Gabrielle, it was the catalyst that drove her from her small, close-minded town, where rumours about the heartless warrior princess circulated viciously for years, emotionally hurting the girl who had only known the softer side of her best friend, driving her to seek out the woman her friend became, to understand, and to once more, love.

_fin_


End file.
